Miniature camera modules have been widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras. Such cameras may use a lens module driven by a voice coil motor, in which upper and lower suspension devices in the form of springs, support the lens holder as it moves along the optic axis, so as to allow smooth and continuous movement of the lens.
However, in the conventional voice coil motor, the upper and lower suspension devices are formed from separate spring sheets. This kind of manufacturing method has a comparatively high production cost due to material wastage and individual handling.
Hence there is a desire for an improved method of manufacturing suspension devices.